


how to debate with your fellow olympians in a professional manner (a guide by apollo)

by Blue_Rive



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Short One Shot, This was very cathartic to write, again this was the most satisfying fucking thing ever, all the olympians are technically there but i'm not gonna tag all of them, apollo is best mom, canon compliant up till TTT, demeter is very passive aggressive, god i wish i could teleport, lowkey demeter bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rive/pseuds/Blue_Rive
Summary: Apollo returns to Olympus. Meg McCaffrey's fate is decided.
Relationships: Apollo & Meg McCaffrey, Apollo & Zeus (Percy Jackson), Demeter & Meg McCaffrey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 227
Collections: Trials of Apollo





	how to debate with your fellow olympians in a professional manner (a guide by apollo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keyseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyseeker/gifts).



> @keyseeker hope you like!!

Against all odds, I was alive. No, really. Despite going up against all of the Triumvirate’s forces, fighting the evil snake that had haunted my nightmares since I was a month old, and oh, did I mention,  _ dying,  _ I was here, feeling better than I had in months (physically, that is) and very awkwardly seated on my old throne. 

The Olympians were gathered for a council- the usual  _ should we reward these heroes or kill them  _ shtick. I had never really understood why my sister Artemis was so against that policy, before. 

“Why do you care so much?” Old-Apollo had asked, carving designs into another spare bow. “It’s a stupid idea of Father’s, of course, part of him wanting to keep power, but you were almost ready to fight him over some little heroes.” 

“Lives,” Artemis corrected, “Not heroes. I’d think you at least would know the value of a mortal life, with all your dead lovers.”

My heart panged, sharp and fierce, but I grinned at my sister. “Oh, cheer up. Father didn’t end up killing them, so what’s your problem?” I tossed my pile of wood shavings at her hair. “Ah, I know. It’s that you’re so serious all the time.”

I understood Artemis better now. Now that I’d learned to care for mortals, and now that Meg McCaffrey was standing in the throne room, waiting for the Olympians’ verdict.

The gods towered over her, even myself- I’d taken on my usual godly form. It didn’t feel right, though, ill-fitting like a jacket that had shrunk in the wash. (I’d owned a very nice matte gold one in the eighties that just  _ would not  _ comply with me trying to fix its size via magic.) She was staring at the ground, scuffing one traffic-light-colored hightop on the floor. I was struck by how similar she looked to when she’d been in Nero’s throne room in February, unsafe and alone. 

This wasn’t right. I stepped down from the throne and stood next to Meg. Where the heroes stood- no. I wasn’t a hero. Where the mortals stood. I shifted down to my mortal body, only a few inches taller than Meg. That felt better. That felt  _ right.  _

I’d promised that I wouldn’t just sit by and observe. Standing here, looking like a mortal again, I felt more like Apollo than I had in a long time- maybe more than I ever had. 

“You are not going to hurt Meg McCaffrey,” I said. “Not in any way. The way we’ve been treating demigods and mortals for millennia is wrong. They’re not  _ tools-  _ to be used and thrown away as we see fit. They are  _ children-  _ our children!- and we have been neglecting them for centuries.”

“Apollo,” Zeus rumbled, “ _ be quiet.”  _

I looked up into the face of my father, Zeus, Lord of the Skies and King of the Gods, and grinned. “Oh, what are you going to do,  _ Father?  _ Turn me mortal?” 

_ “Enough,”  _ Zeus said, summoning his master bolt- crackling with malicious energy, like always. Being the brave, unshakable immortal being that I was, I stumbled backwards, grabbing Meg’s wrist and tugging her behind me. Meg glared at Zeus with a stubborn expression, like she was about to challenge him to a fight or tell him off for taking her ball at recess.

Zeus continued speaking. “You will be quiet, go back to your seat, and let us vote on the fate of your demigod companion. No more interference.” 

I tried to summon some of my old swagger. “Of course. Meg’s a hero! I’ll just let you all debate what amazing gift she will get.” I did not go back to my throne.

“I want a unicorn,” Meg said, apparently less worried about the life or death threat now.

Zeus ignored both of us. “Let’s call a vote. All who think the demigod should be killed, and Apollo punished?” 

Four hands raised, then five. I tried to hide my anxiety. I didn’t feel  _ as  _ scared of Zeus as I used to, but I knew I couldn’t realistically defend Meg against him, especially if the other Olympians took his side. Thankfully, those five seemed to be the only ones voting against us. 

“And who votes for their survival?” 

Six hands raised. I put mine up as well- couldn’t hurt. 

“Apollo,” Athena said, “you’re not voting.” I remembered why Athena was my least favorite sister. She was  _ such  _ a buzzkill. “Everyone,” Athena continued, “Meg McCaffrey is one of the most powerful demigods we’ve seen in a long time, and she’s not even a child of the Big Three. We have evidence she would side against the gods, in certain circumstances. She has committed crimes against Olympus. It would be the wisest choice to... get her out of the way.”

Now I felt angry. “ _ Crimes  _ against  _ Olympus? _ She did not do anything wrong! Nero manipulated her, tricked her- we should have helped her, not be blaming her for things that weren’t her fault! We should have been  _ there for her.”  _ I glared at Demeter. “You’re her mother- why weren’t you there?”

“I tried-” Demeter started.

“Eh,” Meg said, “I never met you.” 

“I gave your father that rose for you.” 

Meg’s eyes widened, and her expression started to close off. I put my hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. 

“You gave her the flower,” I said, “but you didn’t do anything for her when it was ripped to pieces. This is our fault, just like all the demigods fighting against us in the Second Titan War was.” 

“I--” Demeter stammered. “With what happened with my first child, I didn’t think I should be too close with any of my children-” 

“‘S that why none of your other kids really liked you either?” Meg asked.

“You shouldn’t have to neglect your children to avoid being overprotective,” I told her.

Demeter threw up her hands. “Fine! Tell me what I can do to be a better parent. Do you want to have mother-daughter bonding time? Should I come to PTA meetings?”

“Nah,” Meg said, punching me in the arm. “I’ve got a fine goddy parent already. Don’t know what I’d do with two.”

“Ow,” I complained, out of principle. Though that was eclipsed (oh, hey, accidental sun pun) by how much I could now lord it over Demeter. I wondered if I could convince Meg to purchase me one of those mugs that read '#1 Mom' on it, so that I could drink from it smugly whenever Demeter walked by. “Come with me, Meg, there’s so much stuff I need to do now that I’m a god again.” 

“Okay!” Meg agreed. 

When we were halfway out of the throne room, I twisted around. “Oh, and Father? Fuck you.” Then I disappeared, taking Meg with me. I’d forgotten how fun it was to teleport. Easiest way to avoid situations ever. I did always like to have the last word. 

**Author's Note:**

> god this was so satisfying to write
> 
> leave a comment if you liked!!


End file.
